


Hal Jordan Diplomacy

by Halbeary



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbeary/pseuds/Halbeary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal finds Barry being sad under any circumstances completely unacceptable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     Hal scrapes off a bit of blue gunk from his shoe, gagging as the smell hits his nostrils. He  _really_  wouldn’t have punched Luthor’s latest experiment if he had known it was gonna  _explode ( well, **okay —**  he would have prepared a shield or something, at least _). A chunk of  _something_  falls from his hair onto his face and he lets out a  _yelp_ , flinging the offending piece of gooey android part out into the street, conjuring a green construct towel and roughly scrubbing at his face. The towel proves ineffective and he _swears_ , giving in and willing a large bucket of water into existence before dumping it over his head.  _Ahh_  — s _weet relief._

He blinks his eyes open, shoving the wet hair off his forehead before powering up his ring and floating across the battle site, eyes scanning for his fellow Justice League members. A red blur suddenly whips past him, warm breeze ruffling his hair as his eyes follow the movement, a pile of rubble suddenly appearing on the sidewalk, neatly stacked and ready for removal. Hal smiles to himself, watching three more piles appear before he can even blink.

     Barry’s always cleaning up after the team in some way, whether it’s moving civilians out of harm’s way or rebuilding an _entire_ building ( _he still can’t quite believe that_ ) after a particularly nasty battle. The guy’s just so  _thoughtful_  — he can’t even bring himself to make fun of him for it.

     Barry suddenly appears in front of him, eyes still on the piles of rubble as he flicks a piece of goo off his earpiece distractedly.

     “Hey GL, can you load these piles into the..” his voice trails off as his gaze turns towards Hal, whole body freezing comically as his eyes slowly drag up his wet uniform, light blush forming on his cheeks.

     “I — _um_..” 

     Hal lets his stew for a moment, mouth curling in a smirk as he watches Barry attempt to formulate a complete sentence. He casually runs a hand through his wet hair, licking the water off his lips and watching Barry’s eyes fixate on the movement, pupils dilating. Barry blinks, shaking his head a bit before tearing his gaze away, face bright red with embarrassment as he takes a few steps back.

     “Yes Flash?” Hal makes the question sound as dirty as possible, voice low and suggestive, _wicked_ smirk on his face as he stalks closer to the speedster, not allowing him to escape.

     They had been playing this game for  _months_  now, playful banter somehow taking on a more suggestive edge, friendly pats turning into trailing fingers and lingering glances. Hal wants it. He  _knows_  Barry wants it — but the speedster always pulls away at the last minute, blushing furiously before finding some excuse to be somewhere else. It would be adorable if it wasn’t so  _frustrating_.

     Barry holds up his hands in front of him as he stumbles over a piece of rubble, rare panicked expression on his face as he rambles.

     “ _Um_ — heyIwasjust, I mean..” his voice trails off again, glancing behind Hal with a _frown_ , backtracking forgotten as he pokes his head around Hal’s shoulder.

     Hal spins around, ring flaring as he searches for the next threat, before noticing —

     “Oh  _god_ , not  _them_. Why are they even  _here?”_

Anger bubbles in his chest as he takes in the slowly regrouping crowd, bright yellow signs with bold black text printed across cheap plastic. They had saved some senator last week, and _, purely by coincidence_ , he had turned out to be the  _largest_  anti-LGBT lobbyist in the whole damn  _country_. For some goddamn reason the insufferable  _god hates fags_  crowd had taken this to mean that the Justice League, defenders of human rights around the world, somehow supported something as stupid as  _actively oppressing_  a  _huge_  percentage of the population. Hal is generally in favor of turning over dickbags to the law for due process but, _man_ , sometimes he’d  _love_  to make an exception.

     He forms a fist construct around his hand, about to teach these assholes some manners before a warm hand grabs his shoulder, tugging him backwards.

     “Hal, we can’t. You heard what Bats said — no engaging until he can handle this diplomatically.”

     Hal whips his head towards the speedster in indignation — to hell with  _Bruce_ , these guys needed to be taught a  _lesson._ He opens his mouth to let Barry know exactly what he thinks before noticing his friend’s expression, fist construct fading slowly out of existence. 

     He expected Barry to be  _furious_ , but instead he just looks  _sad_ , eyes glazed over as he stares at the approaching crowd, shoulders slumped as his hand drops from Hal’s shoulder. His eyes shift to the ground, blush forming on his cheeks as he starts to turn away, looking almost — _ashamed?_

     It clicks in Hal’s mind, suddenly — all the wanting, but none of the  _having._ All the lingering glances and panicked eyes as he backs away, never letting himself get too close. He imagines Barry as a kid, growing up in the middle of Missouri with  _assholes_  like these, having to hide who he is or else people like  _this_  would make his life  _hell_. He’d grown up in a pretty liberal part of California, hadn’t known that bigotry like this even  _existed_  until he saw it on the news — he remembers laughing that people could be so  _stupid,_ notion so absurd to him that he didn’t even think it was  _real_.

     Some distant part of his mind notes Diana landing next to them in his peripheral vision, Clark impacting the pavement next to her with a loud  _smack_ , but his gaze is still locked on the slump of Barry’s shoulders, the way his fist is clenched as he turns away, the chants of  _god hates fags_  growing louder every minute.

     He notices the small tremble of Barry’s body, eyes closing as he struggles to compose himself and Hal — Hal is  _done_.

     His hand shoots out and grabs Barry’s shoulder, spinning the speedster around as his other hand slides around the back of Barry’s neck. Barry is the  _best_  person that he knows, the  _most kind_ , the most  _selfless_  — the way he’s looking at him now, wide eyes a little bit hopeful, a  _lot_  afraid, cheeks still flushed with  _shame_  is just — it’s  _unacceptable_.

     Barry stumbles over himself as Hal tugs all at once, sliding a hand behind the speedster’s back and dipping him low as he presses their mouths together and kisses him with everything he’s got.

     He’s vaguely aware of a shocked yell coming from somewhere behind him, but his brain is too busy  _melting_  to notice, lips moving over Barry’s frozen mouth as the smaller man seems to jolt out of his shocked state and tentatively lean into the kiss, letting out a small _groan_ as Hal lightly tugs on his lower lip. Barry slides a hand up Hal’s chest, curling around the back of his neck to bury his fingers into the soft brown hair, gasping as Hal tilts their jaws just right and slides his tongue into Barry’s mouth.

     He had thought, all those times that they had gotten just a  _little bit_ too close, when he could focus on the deep blue of Barry’s eyes and watch his long eyelashes flutter against his skin, had  _known_  that it would be good — it would be  _really good —_  but he didn’t know that it would feel like  _this,_ fire licking up the base of his spine as he slides his tongue against Barry’s with a rough motion, chest tightening with emotion as he tugs him closer, pressing them together as he runs his hand down Barry’s neck, suddenly  _overwhelmed_  by the need to get this suit  _off_.

     There’s a quiet  _ahem_  from somewhere to his right but he ignores it, sliding his hand down Barry’s back as he tries to get as close to him as humanly possible, Barry panting into his mouth as his hand tightens on the back of Hal’s head in a desperate motion, hips jerking forward as Hal’s hand finds his ass.  _God,_ Hal’s never wanted someone so badly in his  _life_.

     There’s another  _ahem_ , louder this time, and Barry pulls back with great effort, pressing their foreheads together and trying to get his breathing under control as Hal tries to tug Barry’s mouth back to his, whining when Barry resists.

     Barry suddenly jerks, as if finally remembering where they are, blinking up at Hal as his whole body flushes with embarrassment, but not pulling away, not this time. Hal smiles down at him, thumbing at his collarbone as he licks his lips, Barry’s eyes immediately fixating on his mouth, leaning in like he can’t quite help himself. Diana suddenly steps in his field of vision, small smile on her face.

     “I’m happy for you both, but now is not the time. The crowd is growing hostile.”

     Hal turns his head towards the crowd of angry bigots, ring flaring to life as he tugs Barry a little bit closer. He glances down at the speedster, letting out a breathless laugh before shooting a trademark smirk in the direction of the crowd, shaping his will into a huge middle finger that causes a middle aged woman to fall over in shock.

     He spins around, tugging Barry down the street as Barry follows in a daze, a mixture of hope and lust on his face as the angry shouting fades into the background. Bats is lurking off to the right with a hand pinching the bridge of his nose, glaring in Hal’s direction. Hal briefly considers informing Bruce of where he can shove his  _diplomatic solutions_ , but Barry’s looking up at him like he wants to devour him right there on the  _street_ , and Hal can’t help but agree with the sentiment.

     “We should get out of here — that’s enough  _diplomacy_  for one day.”


	2. Chapter 2

_“We should get out of here — that’s enough diplomacy for one day.”_  

\-----------------

    The words are barely out of Hal’s mouth before Barry’s tapping into the speedforce and throwing Hal into a quick bridal carry, speeding in the direction of Central City with half of his brain focused on processing the environment and protecting Hal from getting torn apart, other half still trying to process the unexpected turn of events.

     _God_ , he had  _thought_  — had  _hoped_  — but he never imagined that he could  _have_ , could actually be able to touch and not feel  _ashamed_ , not feel like something was  _wrong with him_ , or that he had to hide his reactions in case someone would notice.

    He would try — when he falls into bed at the end of the day, body bruised and mind exhausted, defences down as he lazily lets his hand wander — he would try,  _god would he try_ , to think of someone more  _safe_ , less of a  _risk_  — his female coworkers, popular celebrities, someone who he doesn’t genuinely know and respect, someone who isn’t his  _best friend_  — but his thoughts would inevitably drift to the feeling of Hal’s abs pressing against his own, fabric between them slick with sweat as he shields them from a blast, Hal’s hot breath on his neck as he crowds them into a wall, voice deep and enticing as he whispers in Barry’s ear, left hand curling possessively on Barry’s hip as he leans in close. It’s always Hal’s name on his lips at the end of the night as his breathing returns to a normal rate, sweat cooling on his body as he shoves his pillow over his head and  _groans_  in frustration.

    He knows what Hal’s been doing, too — every time a casual touch lingers slightly too long, nails  _accidentally_  scratching over Barry’s wrist or very  _platonically_  bumping into him as often as possible, always finding an excuse to trail his hands over any skin that Barry left exposed. The number of times Barry has almost snapped and dragged Hal into the nearest room to have his dirty way with him is too many to count, but something always held him back, some lingering remnant from his childhood that instinctively told him to  _hide_ , to not let anyone  _know_.

    Well, they know  _now_ , and it feels  _electrifying_  — like pure, unadulterated  _freedom_.

    They reach his front door in three seconds flat, Barry quickly setting Hal down and digging in his hidden back pocket for his keys. There’s a dazed expression on Hal’s face as he processes the change of scenery, blinking once before he shoots a lust-filled glance to the speedster in front of him and wraps a hand around Barry’s waist, flipping them around and pinning Barry against his front door with a bruising kiss.

    Barry  _melts_  against him, calf wrapping around the back of Hal’s leg to drag him closer as Hal tongues into his mouth, lightly sucking on Barry’s bottom lip before pulling away with a  _pop_. Hal’s left hand slides up Barry’s chest to press under his jaw, forcing his head to the left to expose his neck as his mouth slides downward, nipping at the skin under his earlobe as he presses their bodies together more fully, both of them letting out a  _moan_  at the contact.

    His uniform is  _painfully_  tight as he grabs at Hal’s ass, shoving them closer as Halsucks in a breath in response, sliding a hard thigh between Barry’s leg as he mouths at the juncture of Barry’s neck and jaw, one hand coming to thread between Barry’s and drag it upward until he can pin it above Barry’s head with a  _growl_.

     _God_ , whatever fantasies his mind had concocted had not prepared him for the reality — the  _unstoppable force_  that is  _Hal Jordan_. A hot feeling washes over him as he jerks his hand down Hal’s neck, unable to think as Hal grinds his hips forward, reveling in the feeling of his sweaty palm sliding against Hal’s own as his back digs into the hard wood of the front door. He blinks.  _Oh shit_ , they’re still in full uniform.  _On his porch_.

    He pulls his lips away from Hal’s with  _great_  effort, head thunking against the paneled wood as he struggles to catch his breath, moving his free hand to resume his fumbling with his house keys. Hal runs his hand down Barry’s chest, expertly finding a nipple and rubbing his thumb in a light circle as he stares deep into Barry’s eyes, pupils blown wide with lust as he licks his lips.

    Barry can’t look away, gaze trapped by Hal’s penetrating stare as the keys drop to the concrete porch, forgotten, hand now free to wrap around the back of Hal’s neck and dig into the soft brown strands like he’s always wanted to. Hal lets out a soft sound at the contact, pressing his lips back to Barry’s as he tilts their jaws to the side and rolls his entire body in a sensual motion. Hal’s dick brushes against Barry’s and Barry —  _Barry is so fucking done with this goddamn door_.

    He taps into the speedforce again, vibrating both of them through the door in an instant before he’s pinning Hal to the inside, immediately diving back into Hal’s mouth as his hand slides over Hal’s hips, fingers dipping downward.

    He’s wanted Hal in this position — pinned underneath him, eyelids half-open with lust as he pants with exertion, finally allowing himself to  _touch_ , to  _feel_  — for so long that now that now that he actually can he’s overwhelmed, mouth clumsy against Hal’s as he struggles to figure out what to do with his hands.

    Hal reaches up and tugs Barry’s hood down with a jerky, desperate motion, running a hand through the newly exposed hair before letting his own uniform fade from existence, curling his other arm around Barry’s back and pulling him into his chest as he fucks into his mouth with his tongue. He tugs on the collar of Barry’s suit with a  _whine_ , hot mouth millimeters away from Barry’s neck as he drags his head to Barry’s ear, voice rough and needy.

    “ _Barry_ , take this off,” he tugs on the collar again, grinding his hips against Barry’s with a jerky motion. “Take everything off,  _fuck_.”

    He blurs in a practiced motion to escape the confines of his suit, tugging off the yellow boots and haphazardly throwing them over his shoulder. His face burns as he notices the bright red boxers he had chosen to wear today of all days, fiddling with the edge of his undershirt self consciously before moving to grab the labels of Hal’s bomber jacket with a gentle touch, zipping over to place it on the kitchen chair with reverence — he knows how much that jacket means to Hal, he’s not gonna just toss it on the  _floor_.

    Half a second passes before he’s back against Hal, the pilot gasping in surprise as his hand comes in contact with bare skin, sliding down the muscles of Barry’s arm before grabbing his hand and tugging him in the direction of Barry’s bedroom, other hand fumbling with the button of his jeans.

    Barry’s face must be as red as his suit, stumbling after Hal as his stomach clenches with anticipation. It wasn’t like he’s never done this before — he wasn’t a  _total_  loner nerd in college,  _thank you very much_  — but he’s never done this with a  _man_ , or with someone who means as much to him as Hal does, or — the thought hits him all at once —  _or since he became The Flash_.  _Oh shit_.

    He halts in his footsteps, hand clenching hard against Hal’s as his whole body freezes, brain processing each scenario at light speed.  _Oh god_ , what if he  _vibrates them both through the floor_ or  _cums at superspeed_  or something and  _kills Hal_  oh my god, he hadn’t thought this through, he should have studied all the possibilities before jumping into this, maybe he should do some research or just go throw himself into the sun because this was so  _embarrassing_  —

    His thoughts are interrupted by a questioning tug, Hal’s head tilted in concern as he pulls Barry closer, curling a hand behind his head and pressing their foreheads together in the dim light of the hallway as his thumb rubs in a soothing circular motion on Barry’s hipbone.

    “Hey,” his voice is gentle, quiet like he’s trying not to spook him. “If this is too fast for you, we don’t have to do anything. I don’t want you to feel pressured into doing something you’re not ready for.”

    Barry lets out a shaky breath, muscles unclenching as he relaxes somewhat, cheeks still burning as he runs a hand down Hal’s side, rubbing over the muscular contours in an soft motion that makes Hal let out a small, pleased sound.

    “It’s — um, it’s not that, it’s just..” he flounders for the proper words, leaning back to slump against the wall as he stares up at the ceiling, wishing the floor would swallow him whole. He clenches his jaw, steeling himself before blurting out, “— I’veneverdonethis witha  _man_  before, or since I gotmy um,  _my powers_.”

    He keeps his eyes focused on the texture of his apartment’s ceiling, face burning as he hears Hal suck in a shaky breath, hand clenching against Barry’s hip once before sliding up under Barry’s jaw, gently tilting it towards his face so Barry has no choice but to look him in the eye.

    “Do you trust me?”

    Barry blinks up at him, panicked feeling in his chest loosening as he lets out a huge breath, muscles relaxing one by one. He places a hand on Hal’s chest, thumb brushing against the pilot’s sternum as his eyes crinkle around the edges, smiling up at Hal with a fond expression. Despite all the uncertainty he felt minutes prior, this answer, at least, is simple.

    “Yeah.”

    Hal shoots him a blinding smile before pushing Barry further into the wall, bracing himself with his left arm as he leans close to Barry’s right ear, tongue brushing against the soft skin as he speaks, words barely a whisper.

    “Then let me take care of you.”

    Barry’s eyes slip closed as he the air thickens with anticipation, fingers digging into the fabric of Hal’s shirt as the pilot starts to mouth at his neck. He manages a jerky nod before Hal’s grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bedroom at the end of the hall, gently pushing Barry through the doorway before kicking the door shut behind them.

    Barry swallows at the heat in Hal’s eyes as he stalks towards him, walking them backwards until he feels the back of his knees hit the mattress. Hal’s hand snakes between them, shoving lightly until Barry gets the hint and flops down on the bed, scooting along the sheets until he’s closer to the headboard, fingering the cold fabric nervously. His breath catches in his throat as Hal shrugs his own shirt off, tossing it haphazardly behind him while stepping out of his pants and shoes in a practiced motion. The moonlight filtering in through the window curves along Hal’s muscles as he moves, the pilot running a hand through his hair to get it off his forehead as he stares at Barry from the foot of the bed with half-lidded eyes. Barry doesn’t think he’s seen a more beautiful sight in his entire life.

    His heart is beating out of his chest as Hal kneels on the bed before slowly crawling his way up Barry’s body, a  _gasp_  escaping from his lips as Hal deliberately brushes his thigh against the bulge in Barry’s underwear. Hal smirks down at him before catching his lips in another kiss, hand slipping under Barry’s shirt as he slowly drags it upwards, Barry’s ab muscles spasming with every touch of Hal’s fingers. Hal’s nail catches on his nipple and Barry swears, jerking his hips upwards involuntarily, Hal swallowing his gasp with a sloppy kiss as he shifts to straddle his legs. He tugs Barry upwards, movements a tiny bit desperate as he tears the shirt from Barry’s chest and shoves him back into the bed, letting out a frustrated groan.

    Hal’s head suddenly snaps to the left, leaning over Barry’s body as he flicks on the lamp next to the bed with a twist of his wrist, soft light pouring over the sheets as Barry blinks up at Hal’s jaw in surprise, hand moving to cover his side at the sudden vulnerable feeling.

    “Hey, what’s wrong?” Hal’s voice is soft and curious as he peels Barry’s hand away from his chest, eyes widening in recognition at the thin web of ugly white scars that wrap around Barry’s ribs, down across his abs before disappearing into the waistband of his underwear. Barry feels his face heat up, eyes downcast as he turns his face into the pillow.

    “From the accident?” His finger lightly traces the intricate web, Barry’s whole body  _shuddering_ in response as he nods into the fabric, eyes slipping closed as his hips twitch in Hal’s direction.

    His reaction doesn’t go unnoticed and Hal’s hand suddenly slides to Barry’s left, twisting their fingers together as he lowers his head to Barry’s chest, pressing a wet kiss to the mess of white lines. Barry’s eyes shoot open, fingers clenching against Hal’s own as he gasps, hips lifting off the bed as Hal follows the trail of scars down Barry’s stomach.

    “ _Jesus christ_ , Barry —” his words are muffled by Barry’s skin, interrupting himself as he swirls his tongue around Barry’s navel “— the  _things_  I want to do to you.”

    He gets to the end of the trail, resting his chin on the waistband of Barry’s boxers as he glances up at Barry from under his eyelashes, slowly dragging his left hand up the inside of Barry’s thigh in a deliberate motion as he slips the tips of his fingers under the elastic band, expression the picture of innocence as he silently asks Barry for permission while dragging his fingers back and forth.

    Barry is struggling to keep still, whole body on fire as he strains against the constricting fabric of his underwear, already halfway there from Hal’s ministrations. He glances down at Hal with a desperate expression, sweat dripping from his forehead as he grits his teeth in frustration, the small movement of Hal’s fingers so close to where he wants them sending tiny jolts of heat throughout his entire body.

    “So what’re you,  _ah_  —” Barry closes his eyes as the tips of Hal’s left hand slip under the bottom edge of his underwear, hips jerking in an attempt to get some kind of friction “—  _what’re you waiting for?_ ”

    That’s all the confirmation Hal needs before he’s shoving the elastic down Barry’s legs, tossing the fabric into the darkness of the room and pinning Barry’s hands to the bed, licking a long stripe up Barry’s dick from base to tip and swirling his tongue around the head before shooting Barry a cocky smirk and swallowing the whole thing at once.

    Barry’s whole world whites out, loud  _ringing_  sound in his ears as all coherent thought rushes from his brain in an instant, whole body tensing as he cums harder than he’s ever come in his _life_ , one hand buried into Hal’s hair as his dick  _spurts_  down the back of Hal’s throat, Hal groaning around his cock as he keeps sucking, swallowing every last drop before pulling back with a wet sound. He drops his head against Barry’s thigh, breathing hard as he reaches down to palm the bulge in his underwear with a ragged moan, hips twitching against the sheets.

    The ringing sound finally dies down as he blinks his eyes open, black spots in his vision as the embarrassment starts to set in —  _oh god, he came in like five seconds_  — grabbing the pillow and pulling over his head as he tries not to vibrate straight through the bed. He feels Hal bite at his hipbone and lets out a quiet gasp, already feeling like maybe he could..

    “Oh my  _god_ , Barry —  _are you serious right now?_ ”

    He pushes the pillow further against his face as his entire body flushes, cock twitching against his stomach as Hal runs a light finger up the side before giving it an experimental tug. Hal lets out a loud _moan_ and Barry slides the pillow off of his face enough so that he can see Hal staring at his dick with a mixture of lust and  _wonder_ , eyes dark as he slide a thumb over the tip, smearing the precum down the side as Barry lets out a pitiful sounding  _gasp_.

    “That was like  _two seconds_. Jesus _christ_  —” he closes his eyes in reverence, letting out a shaky exhale before reaching up to tear the pillow off of Barry’s face, tossing it off the side of the bed as he presses his forehead into Barry’s chest and grinds his hips down, both of them moaning at the contact.

    “I’m going to  _die_ , I’m actually going to  _die from this_  —” he shifts his head to bite at Barry’s nipple, tugging lightly before letting it go with a  _pop_  as Barry squirms against the sheets “— you can just keep  _going_  and  _going_  —” he reaches down and grips Barry’s cock, twisting his hand as Barry grabs at his shoulder with a desperate motion “— how many times can you —  _jesus christ, Bar_  —”

    “Oh my god  _stop_  this is so embarra—” Hal’s thumb brushes against the slit of his dick Barry’s whole body vibrates, glob of precum dripping down the side as Hal lets out a quiet  _fuck_  and pushes the elastic of his own boxers down with a jerky movement, fabric getting caught on his foot as he struggles to get them off. He manages to kick them somewhere towards the bottom of the bed before he’s straddling Barry and sliding their dicks together, hand coming down to wrap around both of them as Barry cries out at the sensation.

    “Barry —  _Bar_  —” Hal’s voice is strained, arm shaking as he slides his free hand up to thread into Barry’s hair, leaning his head down for a sloppy kiss that ends up more of a sharing of breaths, Hal tugging on Barry’s lower lip as Barry’s eyes slam closed, muscles in his neck spasming as Hal whispers in his ear encouragingly “—  _come on, Bar, yeah — just like that_  —”

     He squeezes his hand around them, nails dragging over sensitive flesh with a light touch as Barry lets out a loud moan, head thrown back against the pillow as every molecule in his body  _vibrates_ , cum shooting over his abs and Hal’s hand as Hal bites at the spot under his ear, still thrusting against Barry’s stomach as Barry twitches against the bed, fingers digging into Hal’s side as he struggles to catch his breath, muscles shaking with exertion.

    Hal props himself up on his elbow as he smiles down at Barry’s blissed-out expression, still shifting his hips in tiny stuttering movements like he can’t quite help himself. He drags a finger through the mess on Barry’s stomach, sliding it into his mouth as Barry  _swallows_ , hand dragging down the side of Hal’s sweat-covered chest as Hal  _pops_  his now clean finger out of his mouth, licking his lips in satisfaction.

    “Jesus  _christ_ , Hal.”

    The pilot grins with unsuppressed delight, rolling his hips in a lazy motion that causes Barry to instinctively drop his hands to Hal’s ass, fingers tightening against the firm muscles as he lets out a shaky breath, nerves burning with over-sensitivity.

    “ _Barry_ , do you wanna —” he grabs one of Barry’s hands as he continues to grind his hips down, sliding Barry’s fingers down his sweat-covered back and  _down_ ,  _lower_  —

    Barry’s whole face catches on fire, flush spreading all the way down his neck as he feels his dick harden for the  _third time in a row_ , all blood rushing south as his mouth turns dry, index finger sliding between solid muscle with trepidation.

    “I — yeah, um,  _yes_  — I mean, if you want to —”

    Hal lets out a quiet laugh at his pathetic attempts at coherency, leaning low to give Barry a filthy kiss, tongue fucking into his mouth as Barry tugs him closer, Hal’s hands planting on either side of his head as he presses against him fully, the heat of him making Barry dizzy with unbridled lust. It’s like now that the idea is being that close to Hal has been planted he can’t think of anything else,  _wants_  it with every fibre of his being, dick straining against Hal’s stomach as he lets out a low  _whine_ , not quite able to bring himself to inch his index finger any closer as his face burns with embarrassment.

    Their mouths separate with a final twist of Hal’s tongue, the Lantern planting his hands on Barry’s chest to lift up as he leans over to the side cabinet on the left, tugging open the top drawer and rummaging around before pulling out a small tube with triumph, shooting Barry a look so full of  _heat_  that Barry can’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed, tugging on Hal’s waist to bring him back on top of him with a desperate grab.

    The tube twists off with a quiet  _pop_ , Hal smearing the clear fluid over his fingers before reaching behind him, refusing to break eye contact as he sinks his hips down in a smooth motion, quiet moan escaping his lips. Barry’s fingers clench against the muscles of Hal’s ass, sweat forming on his forehead as he bites his lip to prevent himself from making any embarrassing sounds at the sight, Hal’s face flushed with exertion as he rolls his hips down again, dick bobbing against his stomach.

    “I’ve been thinking about this for  _ages_  —” Hal’s voice is several pitches lower than normal, eyes half-lidded as he pumps his fingers in a sensual motion “— every time I see that little motion you do with your hips as you come out of a sprint I think about what that’d feel like with you  _inside me_  —” Barry lets out a whimper, finger finally dipping lower, suddenly  _desperate_  to feel what Hal’s doing to himself “— I’d fly back to my apartment and finger myself just like this, would come around my fingers pretending they were  _you_.”

    Barry grabs at the bottle of lube in an uncoordinated motion, inexpertly coating his fingers as he bats Hal’s hand out of the way, rubbing his middle finger around the dripping entrance once before sliding into the wet heat, Hal letting out a loud  _moan_  in response, precum spurting out of his dick as Barry slides his finger  _in_  and  _out_ , tugging Hal towards him as he inserts a second, giving Hal a moment to adjust before gently  _vibrating_  his fingers.

    “ _Ah, fuck!_ ” Hal’s head presses into the pillow to his left, hips pushing down onto Barry’s fingers like it’s the greatest thing he’s ever felt, like he can’t get  _enough_. He sits up suddenly, desperate expression on his face as Barry’s fingers slip out of him, grabbing for Barry’s dick and taking a moment to position it before pressing it against his entrance and sliding his hips downward, letting out a loud moan as Barry pushes past the tight ring of muscles. Barry holds his breath as Hal continues to sink downwards, not stopping until his ass hits the top of Barry’s thighs.

    “Ah—  _shit_ —” Barry’s whole world is  _exploding_ , everything else forgotten except for the feeling of his dick encased in the heat of Hal’s body, his fingers digging into Hal’s hips with bruising force, whole body shaking as he tries not to come right then and there. Hal presses their sweaty foreheads together before starting to move, inching his hips upwards and sliding back down in a rolling motion that causes Barry to cry out, cock twitching inside of Hal as the pilot  _groans_  at the sensation, lifting his hips off of Barry’s thighs and slamming back down, pressing off of Barry’s chest and throwing his head back as he repeats the movement,  _again_  and  _again_.

    “Did you imagine this, Barry?” Hal’s voice is almost breathless, the pilot dragging a hand up Barry’s chest to slide under his chin, catching Barry’s gaze with his own as he continues to slide his hips up and down. “Did you come back —  _ah_  — after a mission and touch yourself, wishing it was  _me_?”

    “ _Yes_ , god—  _Hal_ —” he can’t do much but hold on, sliding one of his hands down Hal’s chest to grab at the pilot’s bouncing dick, jerking his hand over the smooth skin as Hal moans and ducks his head, rolling his hips over and over as Barry moves his hand between them. Hal bites his lower lip in a way that has Barry suddenly moving, world slowing to a halt as he hooks his foot around Hal’s calf muscle and flips their positions in a nanosecond, pulling Hal’s right leg up and over his shoulder and fucking into him as  _deep_  as he can go, right hand clenched into the pillow by Hal’s head as his whole body  _vibrates_  with how  _fucking good_  this feels.

    “ _Fuck, Barry_ —” Hal reaches a hand down to grab at his dick, movements uncoordinated and desperate as Barry increases his speed, fucking into him at just  _slightly_  above what is normal human speeds as he  _vibrates_  against Hal’s prostate, Hal’s whole body tensing up as he  _whines_ , slamming his hips down to meet Barry’s thrusts as best as he can.

    “Hal — I’m,  _ah_ , gonna—  _fuck_  —” his orgasm crashes over him like a tidal wave, Barry slamming his hips as deep as he can go as he vibrates uncontrollably, fire  _shooting_  down his spine as he empties himself into Hal’s body. The world slows around him as he pries his eyes open to watch as Hal’s ab muscles spasm, neck muscles clenching as he throws his head back in rapture, hand gliding over his dick in slow-motion as Barry slides the hand holding Hal’s leg down and replaces Hal’s hand with his own.

    “ _Fuck!_ ” Hal’s body clenches around him, liquid shooting out over his chest as Barry’s fist speeds up and down his dick, Barry still vibrating inside of him as he thrusts in tiny unrestrained movements. He slows down his hand movement as Hal’s leg starts to shake, last of Hal’s orgasm wrung from his body as exhaustion creeps up on him. He  _collapses_  on top of Hal with a _huff_  as the mess on Hal’s chest smears between them, completely and utterly  _drained_.

    Hal’s hand trails down his spine in a soothing movement as Barry struggles to stop fucking  _vibrating_ , whole body shaking with exhaustion as he drags a hand to rest over Hal’s heart, mouth pressed against his chest as he tries to get his breathing under control. He hears Hal let out a content sounding  _humm_ , threading his fingers into Barry’s hair as he rubs at the base of his skull, Barry letting out a quiet happy sound in response. Hal turns his chin so that it’s resting on top of Barry’s head, arm curling around his back as he tugs him closer. Barry should probably roll off of him, but he can’t quite bring himself to move, reveling in the sensation of being as close to Hal as humanly possible.

    “I’m gonna need at least two,  _maybe_  three minutes if you wanna go again.”

    Barry  _snorts_  against his chest, mouth curling in a sleepy smile as he drags his finger in a random pattern across the soft hairs on Hal’s chest, vibrations finally fading as he manages to muster the energy to roll off of him, both of them  _moaning_  at the feeling of Barry slipping out. Hal immediately curls around him like a burrito, Barry making a face at the feeling of dried cum on his stomach.

    “We are absolutely  _disgusting_  right now.”

    Hal laughs against the back of his neck, poking a finger against the mess on Barry’s stomach before sliding his arm back up and pulling Barry against his chest, nuzzling his face against the back of Barry’s head like a cat.

    “Deal with it..  _later_.”

    Barry makes an unhappy sound. “It’s gonna be even  _worse_  later.”

    Hal  _groans_ , sliding his leg between Barry’s thighs and pressing a hand over Barry’s mouth to silence his protests.

    “Five minutes.. then  _shower_.”

    He trails his fingers over Hal’s where they’re curled against his chest, letting the warm and cozy feeling of contentment wash over his body as he lets his muscles relax, cold toes curling against Hal’s calf as he lets himself have this moment to just focus on the gentle rise and fall of Hal’s lungs, the feeling of Hal’s warm breath brushing against the ends of his hair, the soothing motion of the curtain as it moves with the breeze coming in through the window.

    “Alright. Five minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I post regularly to my tumblr ( halbeary.tumblr.com ) and am slowly editing and porting some stuff over here, so! CC ( pacing, typos, whatev ) is very, very welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I post regularly to my tumblr ( halbeary.tumblr.com ) and am slowly editing and porting some stuff over here, so! CC ( pacing, typos, whatev ) is very, very welcome!


End file.
